Brave New World
by lucksby92
Summary: Author Arianna Redford didn't expect to be pulled into Middle Earth from Scotland, and when she is taken in by the Dunedain a series of events that no one could have predicted takes place; not only is she left responsible for the people after Arathorn's death but also battles feelings for Lord Elrond. For her returning home means discovering just how much ME has left her with.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest fic, Brave New World. To understand this story there are a few things that must be kept in mind. First I have played around a bit with the time line, so the Hobbit takes place before the birth of Aragorn, even though in the cannon Aragorn would probably be around 20. Yes, this is absolutely necessary! Second in this story Celebrian was killed by the orcs, not just wounded. This is because personally I prefer to think that Elrond wouldn't be unfaithful to Celebrian in anyway if she was still alive in the undying lands. It just doesn't fit with his character. And finally, for the purposes of this story Tolkien never wrote The Lord of the Rings, however he did write the hobbit; the reason for this will later become apparent.  
This is and OC/ Elrond story...  
 _Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, and anything you recognise is not my creation. I only own my OC and her plotline._** **  
I really hope you enjoy this, it's a story that I have had ideas about for a long time and have finally decided to write, so please read, favourite or follow and review, it really does make a difference for an author to know that their work is appreciated!  
Lucksby  
**

CHAPTER 1

It was cold, the kind of cold that seeped through into your bloodstream no matter how many layers you were wearing and left nothing but ice in its path. Arianna's feet crunched through the snow as she bowed her head against the wind that blew off the mountains and swept through her valley. Well she always referred to it as her valley, but in truth it was just the valley in which the old farm that she had inherited from her mother stood, alone in the wilderness of the Scottish highlands.

Fighting her way through the onslaught of snowflakes she finally reached a solid oak door, and, pulling it open with some effort, darted inside.

"I hate this bloody weather!" She moaned to no one in particular as she began to shed some of the many items of clothing she wore, "Why did I think that January was a good time to come up to visit?"

It wasn't until sometime later, when she was wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire, and nursing a mug of tea that she finally felt like she had defrosted enough to get back to work. She only spent around three months of the year here, living the rest of the time in a flat in London which was a million times more convenient but didn't have the advantage of isolation.

Arianna Redford was an author, and for her isolation was very precious indeed; with the never-ending distractions that London offered it was very convenient to have somewhere to escape to where she could just get down to work. Although she did have to be careful what time of year she sought refuge here, as her outing in the blizzard outside had proved.

She pulled her laptop over to her, and adjusting her blanket re-read, for about the hundredth time, the chapter she was trying, and failing, to finish. It just didn't sound right, like there was something missing but she couldn't put her finger on it-

There was a knock on the door.

"What the hell?" Ari was confused, and for a moment she just stayed frozen in her seat. She had never, not even once, had any callers whilst she was here, not even any lost hikers; she was that far off the beaten track. The knocking came once again.

"Ok, hold on!" She yelled attempting to get up and getting her feet caught in the thick wool of her favourite spotty blanket, "Bloody hell!" Tugging it along with her she slid along the cold stone floor to the front door, yanking the heavy thing open.

Nobody was there.

Cold air rushed against Ari's face as she stood gazing out into the dying light with an expression of utter bewilderment written on her face. "But I heard…"  
She stuck her head around the door frame and looked from left to right, peering into the gathering darkness as snowflakes began to collect in her long dark hair.

Against all rational thought she quickly slipped on the boots standing by the door, and grabbing a jacket and a torch stepped out into the gloom. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

She would never, even looking back on events later, understand what possessed her to go looking for the mysterious person who had knocked on her door; it had just seemed like the natural thing to do at the time. She would often put it down to sheer curiosity to know who might have wandered into her valley on a night such as that, but even she had to admit that it had almost been like she was being pulled onwards by some invisible force, even as a huge gust of wind had hit her.

She fell flat on her butt, struggling to pick herself up as the air rushed past her howling like a soul demented. She had never felt anything of this force before, and irrationally her first concern was not for herself, but for the roof of her beloved farm house, although this took a smaller priority when the wind tossed her down again as if she were nothing more than a rag doll.

As her head hit the ground hard she became less aware of the freezing tempest that raged around her, and she swore that she could hear voices calling out to her from somewhere in the void. Her vision started to swim, spots appearing in front of her eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

"My Lord Arathorn." The chieftain of the Dunedain turned as his second in command entered the tent, concerned as to what the problem could be at this hour.  
"Is there something wrong Deollyn?" Arathorn was always inclined to believe that something was wrong when the young captain asked to see him; it wasn't that the man was incompetent, but simply inexperienced. He had lost his long-time friend and advisor the previous summer, and he would never find someone as good as Roryn had been.

"No my Lord, but something strange has happened."  
Arathorn's brow furrowed, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well sir", the younger man paused as if trying to assess how best to phrase his answer, "we found a young woman in the snow. She's wearing the strangest garments and has a bad head injury so I had her sent to the healer, but your expertise is required."  
"Strange clothes you say? Has she said where she comes from? I can't imagine why a lone woman would be this far from civilisation in the dead of winter."  
"No sir, she was delirious when we found her, and we had to give her a mild sedative to prevent her from doing herself any further harm."

The Lord of the Dunedain looked to be deep in thought for a moment before striding out of the tent and into the cold of the night.

* * *

Ari awoke with a start, being forcibly pulled out of the blurry dream world she had found herself in, and she positively jumped when she took stock of her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I? And who are you?"

The man who had been watching over her waking smiled a little, "My name is Arathorn, I am the leader of the Dunedain people, within one of whose camps you find yourself, and we are within the mountains of Ered Nimrais."

It could just have been her head injury but Ari was finding it rather hard to keep up; she had never heard of either the place or the people. "Sorry, what?" Her eyes were darting around in a way that reminded Arathorn of a scared deer.  
"I've never heard of Ered Nimrais, was it, before in my life! Can you just stop messing me around and tell me where the bloody hell I am! And who gave you any right to knock me out!" She added in a huff.

The chieftain's eyes took in the tanned skin and wavy dark hair of the woman in front of him, before settling on a stool by the bed on which the exceptionally strange clothes she had been wearing had been placed. He picked up a coat made of a strange blue material, looking back at the young woman as he did, "I can believe that you have never heard of this place." He looked thoughtful, "You're not from here are you?"

With remarkable courage for someone in her position she held his eye contact, "I'll only be able to tell you that when I know where here is."  
"We are in the realm of Gondor in the West of Middle Earth, Lady…" The question was obvious.  
"Arianna" she replied, "but I am not any kind of nobility, and you're right, I most certainly do not come from here, though I have a slightly better idea of where I am now."

When Arathorn had said 'Middle Earth' Ari's mind had nearly exploded; Middle Earth as in _The Hobbit_ , the lone book that the author Tolkien had written about a fantasy land where there were dragons and elves and wizards and…

"Oh my God!"  
"Lady Arianna, is something wrong?" The man's voice was filled with worry.  
"I'm dreaming I've got to be, this can't be real. I can't be inside Tolkien's world, it's not possible, it's not-"

"You know of Tolkien?" If Ari hadn't been confused and panicked before, she certainly was now.  
"What do you mean know of Tolkien, everybody has read _The Hobbit_ -"She stopped dead, "Wait a minute how have you heard of Tolkien?"  
Arathorn looked seriously at her before replying, "He was a great writer and adventurer who came to this world from another, sent by the Valar to tell the story of a great victory for Middle Earth; the reclaiming of Erebor and the defeat of the Pale Orc at the Battle of the Five Armies."

Ari nodded slowly, her normally quick and analytical mind struggling to come to terms with what she was hearing. She would have been inclined to continue writing this off as a dream if only it hadn't felt so real. If only the pain in her head hadn't felt so real. She winced, "He's a writer in my world too, although his book _The Hobbit_ is just a work of fiction there. Though I'm beginning to seriously doubt that."  
Arathorn nodded, "I'm afraid this place is far from fictitious Lady Arianna. But if you are from the same world as the great Bard Tolkien you must have been sent here for some higher purpose." A determined look fell over his face, "And if you would agree to it, I would have the Dunedain protect and train you so that you are more capable of fulfilling whatever it is that the Valar has sent you here to achieve. It would be my honour and my duty."

Ari studied the weather-worn face of the ranger who stood before her as he earnestly gave her is offer. Here was someone who clearly held some degree of power who was willing to help her, willing to make sure she survived whatever it was that was happening to her. He felt trustworthy, but more than that he didn't look at her in pity as she might have expected and would have hated. She was capable and she was independent; she had spent her whole life asserting that. She had made her decision.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ **Again, please enjoy!  
Lucksby**

CHAPTER 2

 _Five years later…_

The pair of rangers stood still as statues as they kept watch over the plains; the wind blew and a sheet of rain was approaching them from the North but neither broke their vigil. Both were dressed in long brown coats, forest green cloaks and boots, all of which were travel-worn and severely weather stained. They were people of the land, of the fields and trees, but one of them was not who she appeared.

Ari glanced at Halbarad as the pair waited, prepared to run with all haste back to the camp when they sighted their pursuers. She fingered the hilt of the sword that hung at her hip drawing comfort from the cold steel and leather against her palm. Five years ago had you told her she would be here, a respected member of the hardiest and, in her opinion, most loyal peoples of Middle Earth she would never have believed it. It wasn't always easy, and in the beginning she had spent many hours wishing to be back in the comfort of her London flat with central heating rather than freezing through the harsh winters, but she had grown to love the wilderness where the Dunedain wandered. She had adapted, in more ways than one. Arathorn had kept his promise; she had been trained by the greatest warriors the tribe possessed, including himself, and they had adopted her as one of their own. To the uninformed observer she would be mistaken for being Dunedain born and bred.

A movement on the horizon drew Ari's eye, and at once her suspicions were confirmed by Halbarad beside her; it was time to go. Flying through the woods the pair sprinted down hill, branches whipping against them as the ground levelled out and they hit the home straight, the remnants of the summer camp ahead of them.

"They're on our scent my Lord, we must make all haste." Halbarad announced to their chieftain without preamble.  
"How many?" The man looked concerned. Ari was the one to answer.  
"Two hundred strong at least my Lord, Halbarad is right, we need to head towards Rivendell before the weather breaks and we lose our advantage."

Arathorn regarded his captains, briefly allowing himself a glimmer of pride as he observed Arianna. She had fit in much better than he could have hoped and was dearly loved by the whole company; not to mention respected. She was surprisingly fierce with a sword.

"Yes." He had come to his decision, "We move out as soon as the rest of the provisions are packed. Halbarad, assemble the rest of the warriors, ensure all weaponry is accessible and that all the ponies are readied." The man gave a respectful nod to his commander before hurrying off to complete his assigned tasks.  
"Arianna, ensure that all the women and children are ready for the journey and that we have sufficient medical supplies to last until we reach Lord Elrond's domain."  
Ari saw the veiled request in her Lord's eyes, and nodded with a small smile. "She will not leave my sight Arathorn." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "worry not for her or the babe, I will protect them until my last breath." She was rewarded with a rare genuine smile from the man.  
"I have no doubt of it, and I am comforted beyond words by it."

* * *

Rain lashed against Ari as she bowed her head against the howling gale that had sprung up around them. It had been a month since they had left the remains of the summer encampment and they were a little over half way to Rivendell; a fact for which she was very glad. Ari was worried for Gilraen; Arathorn's wife, and one of Ari's greatest friends, the woman was nearly eight months pregnant and it would be much more pleasant, and much less dangerous for her to give birth within the walls of the elven city where she could receive the best medical care. And where they were not always trying to stay one step ahead of a band of orcs who had prompted their hasty retreat over a month earlier.

With Gilraen on her mind Ari dropped back in the group of men and women trudging through the never ending wood, jaws set in grim determination. Her friend was alternating between walking and riding on one of the few horses that they had with them, but the journey had been very hard on her and Ari had spent many days and nights trying to raise her spirits.

"How do you feel my friend?" Ari asked, drawing level with Gilraen.  
The other woman grimaced, speaking as low as would allow Ari to hear her, "I ache certainly, and I fear that we will not arrive in Rivendell before the time comes for me to give birth. It plagues my every waking moment Ari, I couldn't bear for-"  
Ari cut her off before she could dig to deep a hole of sadness to wallow in, "Please my friend, do not let these things trouble you. You do not think that anyone here would let anything happen to you or the little one do you? We will try our best to get you to Rivendell, but whatever happens all will turn out alright in the end. I solemnly promise you that."  
Gilraen's smile lifted slightly at her friend's soft vow, her heart comforted, "What would I do without you Arianna Redford?" Ari just grinned in reply.

A week later, just as the huge company had stopped for the night, the first wave of pain hit Gilraen; her cry pulling Ari to her side in just seconds.  
"Gilraen?"  
"I think-" She let out a moan of pain which said all Ari needed to hear.  
"I need a healer now!" Around them people sprang into action, "Someone help me get her to the tent, and fetch Lord Arathorn!"

Within the flurry of activity Ari gently calmed her friend as much as she could, coaxing her, with the aid of Halbarad, towards the healing tent. As she and one of the healers Leiela were getting Gilraen comfortable for what would certainly be a long night, Arathorn rushed in looking more panicked than Ari had ever seen him.  
"How is she?" He caught her by the arm, "Is there anything I can do to help? Can-"  
"My Lord, you need to calm yourself and listen to me, Gilraen is in excellent hands and we will do the upmost to ensure that both she and your child are happy and healthy when all this is over, but for now you must leave us to do our job." He looked lost for a second, but with Halbarad coming to his arm to guide him out of the tent, he complied.

"Right." Ari said turning back to her friend as she lay in bed, teeth gritted as another contraction hit her. "Let's do this."

It did indeed end up as a very long and tiring night, and Ari was pretty sure that every bone in her hand had been crushed because of how tightly Gilraen gripped it, but it was so worth it. As the exhausted mother lay back, Leiela gently passed the tiny baby to Ari, whose eyes were full of tears. She nodded to one of the women who stood at the tents entrance, signalling that she should fetch Arathorn, before placing the baby into his mother's arms, with a soft smile filled with love. As the Lord of the Dunedain entered she stood, "My Lord Arathorn, you have a son."  
The joy on his face would stay with Ari forever, and she quietly slipped out of the tent along with all of the attending healers to give the new parents the privacy they deserved. It had been a joyous night for the Dunedain indeed, and as she watched the sun bursting over the horizon in a blaze of orange and pink and gold Ari was perfectly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ Hi everyone, and thank you so much to those who have read, favourited and followed this story so far. I know that it might seem like it is taking a while to get going, but this is going to be a slow burn romance so fair warning!  
Reviews as always would be really welcome, especially if you can help me with any of the details concerning the Dunedain; I'd love to learn as much about them as possible because I am having to make up a fair amount at the moment and whilst that is what fanfics are about, it would be great if I could base as much as what I write in cannon as possible, especially when I will be writing a lot about this particular race of people.  
** _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings; that is the work of the mighty JRR Tolkien, only my OC and her plotline are mine.**_

 **Please enjoy, and I'd love to hear from you!  
Lucksby  
**

CHAPTER 3

The jubilant atmosphere within the Dunedain camp did not last, however, because the next day the news was delivered that the band of orcs that they had spent so long fleeing from were fast gaining on them. It pained Ari to have to tell Gilraen of the danger, especially observing the look of terror for the safety of her son that she wore, but within hours the company was on the move again and with great haste.

It was a pursuit that lasted several weeks, and it was not without its casualties, though Ari had not gotten near any fighting after a pleading conversation she'd had with Arathorn.

" _Ari, may I have a moment?" He pulled her aside from the panicked flurry of activity as the camp was packed up at speed.  
"Of course My Lord, is there anything you need?"  
"I need… I need you to protect my son." Her eyebrows rose in shock at the vulnerable request of her chieftain, "I beg of you, make sure no harm comes to him, especially if something should happen to me and I can't be there." She moved to interrupt but Arathorn stopped her. "Please promise me this Ari, you have become a sister and the greatest of friends to me these past five years, and I trust you not only with my life, but the lives of my wife and son. I cannot ride out with my warriors in good conscience until I know that they will be protected should I not return."  
The weight of responsibility that Ari felt was incredible; she had never received the like before, and never had she felt so honoured, yet so afraid of failure.  
"Arathorn, I have said it once and I will say it again, I would die before I saw harm come to either of them. I promise I shall do as you ask." It was all Arathorn could do to choke out his thanks._

With her promise she had barely left Gilraen's side, not that she was complaining; baby Aragorn was absolutely adorable, and Ari was completely besotted with him, much to Gilraen's amusement. Ari was just glad to give her something to laugh about. These days there was precious little.

The pace they were keeping was punishing but at Ari's insistence Gilraen was riding, Ari walking by the horses' head guiding him over the difficult terrain that they were braving in the hopes of gaining an advantage on their pursuers.  
"Ari?" She turned to look up at her friend's question.  
"Yes?"  
"When will you settle down and find yourself a man my friend?" Ari let out a snort of laughter at the question. "Me, Gilraen really? Me settle down! There was not much chance of that happening before I came here, and now it's downright impossible!"  
"I mean it, you deserve someone Ari, someone who will love you as Arathorn loves me."

Ari let a contemplative silence fall between them, taking her time to answer, "One day perhaps. But I shan't hold my breath."

It was later that day when the first signs of true danger began to show; a scout had found fresh orc tracks ahead and just as the news reached them a distinctive sound split across the air. The howl of a warg.  
"Be ready!" Arathorn's shout sounded from the head of the column, "Protect the women and children!"

There was hardly time for Ari to draw her sword before their attackers were upon them, and she spun away from Giraen and baby Aragorn for a moment to decapitate an orc that had gotten past the first line of fighting. That was when she heard her name.

"Ari!" She whipped her head around sharply at the yell; Arathorn. She spotted him battling furiously against two of the creatures and she joined him, knocking blows away from her chieftain.  
"Ari, take them and go! Ride to Rivendell, you'll all be safe there!"  
"Are you crazy?" She yelled; it wasn't often she defied his orders, but this called for it. "I can't just leave you here Arathorn!"  
"Arianna" he caught a hold of her shoulder, fighting raging around them, "please."

Every nerve in her body told her to stay, to protect the man who had given her the family here that she so valued, but at the same time she knew that she had to go. She nodded.  
"Stay safe."

Running as fast as she could, taking out any orcs that got in her way she reached Gilraen, still perched, though precariously, on the horse, watching the battle from a ridge with wide eyes. Ari swung herself up behind her friend taking the reins from her hands, turning the horse and spurring it into action.  
"Ari what are you doing? Where are we going?" Though Gilraen could not see it Ari's eyes were grim.  
"Hold tight to the little one, I fear this is going to be a wild ride."

She wasn't wrong. They fled, galloping as fast as Ari could push their mount, flying over fallen trees and tearing through the undergrowth. She couldn't afford to be gentle; Ari fully intended in reaching Rivendell in time to have them send reinforcements to aid the fighters. In normal terms they were four days out from the valley, but that was if they were travelling as a group of hundreds with all of the women and children accompanying them. As two lone riders they would be much quicker. Ari hoped that they could get there before nightfall, and prayed that they wouldn't encounter any stray orc packs.

The sun was setting as they finally sighted the waters of the Bruinen; Ari was especially pleased with having remembered the way, she had only been here twice before.  
"Gilraen, we are so nearly here my friend, so nearly sa-"

But Ari stiffened; there was the distinctive crashing of heavy footsteps behind them, and she whirled the horse around to see a warg and its orc rider were nearly upon them.  
"Shit!" She swore aloud, digging her heels sharply into the horse's flank.  
"Ari, get across the water!" She followed Gilraen's directive as they charged down to the water's edge, but they were running out of time.

Ari made a snap decision and as the mare's hooves splashed in the river she leapt down from her back, metal singing as she drew her sword.  
"Ari!"  
"Gilraen, go!" Ari blocked a swing from the orc, retaliating with an onslaught of her own, but it was hard. The beast it rode was huge and Ari was already tired from the day long flight and the battle that caused it; she was flagging.

Suddenly she was aware that there were others there, and beside her another sword whistled through the air, digging itself into the tough hide of the warg. An elf. She drew on her last strength and drove her sword, Cenedril through a gap in the orc's armour, twisting it as the creature screamed. Yanking it out she stumbled backwards, crashing straight into the elf.

"My lady!"  
"I'm fine" Searching with her eyes for Gilraen, she was relieved to find her unharmed and being helped gently out of the saddle by another elfin warrior.

For the first time her panic resided enough for Ari to take in the appearance of her saviour; long dark hair with blue eyes, wearing light armour. She thought back to what Arathorn had told her about the Lord of these lands, and how he was described in Tolkein's writings, "Are you Lord Elrond?"  
He smiled, "Nay fair lady, my name is Elohir, one of his sons. May I enquire as to yours?"  
"Arianna, my Lord." She bowed her head briefly, "My companion is the Lady Gilraen, and we owe you our greatest thanks."  
"Gilraen?" His eyes narrowed, "The wife of Lord Arathorn?" He looked concerned. Ari nodded her answer, "We were set upon by orcs on the road here, please, you must send help to our warriors."

He seemed to think for a moment, "Yes, but we must first return to Rivendell. Please, come with me." She followed, glad that, finally, she didn't have to be the one making decisions, it was a great amount of weight off of her shoulders. They crossed back across the river, and as they reached the opposite bank Gilraen threw herself into Ari's arms.  
"I was so worried!" The cry was slightly muffled in Ari's shoulder, who pushed her back so she could check on the welfare of mother and son.  
"We are both alright Ari." She glanced up at the two elves who stood watching the reunion, "Are these the sons of Elrond?"  
"Yes, at least one of them is, and since they are practically identical I would say it safe to assume that these are the infamous twins."  
"Then we have made it." Gilraen allowed herself a small smile, "Did he say he would send reinforcements?" Ari nodded,  
"Yes, but first we must reach Rivendell."  
Gilraen looked determined, "Then we must make haste."

* * *

They arrived in the Last Homely House a little over an hour later, and, Ari and Gilraen riding together with Aragorn safely strapped to his mother's chest, all looked on in wonder. Ari had been here before, yet this place's beauty never failed to amaze her; the author in her itched to immortalise it on paper, just as Tolkien himself had done.

"What are they saying?" Gilraen nodded towards Elohir and his brother who were in conference with an elf in dark blue robes, all three of whom were sending glances their way.  
"I have no idea."

She bent down slightly to see the face of the child who carried such a great legacy, smiling at the innocent features calmly asleep. "I wish I knew how he did that."  
"He can sleep through anything." Gilraen agreed.

Ari looked up to see the elves approaching. "My Lords, thank you so much for all you have done for us."  
"It is no trouble, Lady Arianna, Lady Gilraen." The unfamiliar speaker bowed to both, "I am Erestor, councillor to the Lord Elrond, and I will ensure that when his meeting concludes he is informed of your arrival. For now however, I have granted permission for Lords Elohir and Elladan to lead members of our guard to the aid of the Dunedain, they will leave imminently so please, be not afraid for your people."  
"Thank you." It was Gilraen who spoke, "You have the gratitude of myself and my husband for this kindness."  
"My Lady, it is our pleasure, but for now let me show you to your rooms, I am sure that all three of you must be tired."

With a swish of his robe he turned, Gilraen and Ari following close behind him, however despite the elf's words there was still fear in Ari's heart. She worried for Arathorn, she felt like something awful was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know there has been rather a large delay in getting this chapter out; I apologise profusely! Unfortunately a time that was going to be really busy for me anyway has been made a lot worse by being really quite ill and as a consequence I've not had the time or energy to update.  
I would however like to say a really big thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and especially Reader1, Mpiag and unicorn682006 for their wonderful reviews. Just to clarify for you, Ari is still human, it will all be explained in time don't worry!**

 **I've had some feedback from a guest reviewer that Ari's character seems to be acting a little unrealistically (in their opinion) whilst this may be arguable this story isn't just for the readers, however horrible that sounds. It is a story that has been bumping around in my head for a long time and getting it out to be read is for me as much as it is for all of you to enjoy. If you do that is an incredible bonus. So I'm not going to be changing the plot; it is what it is, and whilst I know that what you said was meant to be constructive criticism I'm afraid that I've written too far ahead and written chapters that I am yet to publish that I'm really proud of that rely on some of the elements you flagged up. So, sorry and thanks but this is the way it is going to be.**

 **So with that said...  
 _Disclaimer;_ I do not own The Lord of the Rings or any of the characters you recognise, only my OC and her plotline are my own and I make no money from this story. I also do not own the song (The Hanging Tree) which is used in this chapter.**

 **Thank you all, and I promise not to leave it so long between updates again!  
Please enjoy!  
lucksby xx **

CHAPTER 4

Ari and Gilraen, with little Aragorn in tow, met Lord Elrond just several hours later; everyone had been very pleasant to them but both were anxious to hear if the elven-Lord's warriors had any news on the outcome of the battle yet.

Upon their arrival Ari had known something was wrong. There was something in the air, in the way the elf's body was held and face kept closed off, it just gave her the feeling that something was amiss. If there was one thing she had learnt in her time with the Dunedain it was to trust your gut instincts; her's had proved to be pretty damn accurate.

"Lady Gilraen, Lady Arianna. Please do sit down." Elrond said bowing low at the waist. Gilraen accepted his offer, seating herself in front of a desk littered with scrolls written in flowing Sindarin; Ari however, did not, instead standing behind Gilraen's chair in a way that sent out a clear message. This woman and her child are under my protection. Do not mess with them or with me. The elf seemed to pick up on this after a moment and took in in his stride.

"I would first like to welcome both of you to Rivendell, it is a delight as always to receive the Dunedain."  
"Thank you." Gilraen had a sweet smile on her face, "We are indebted to you for granting us shelter in this time of need, and for sending your warriors to the aid of our company."  
"No thanks are needed."

Ari fought to keep her mind from drifting; the mindless small talk that came with diplomacy had never really interested her, even back when she lived in England. Sucking up to publishers had never been her thing, and she had always been set in her ways; what she wanted from Lord Elrond was to know how her companions, Arathorn in particular, had fared in the battle.

"I will not hear back from my guard at least until tomorrow afternoon I am afraid, although like you I am deeply troubled by this matter." It was like he could read her mind, "It has been a long time indeed since orcs ventured so close to our boarders."

Here Ari decided to make her first contribution, "They had been pursuing us for several months, my Lord, however Lord Arathorn too believed that they would not dare follow us this far North."  
Lord Elrond's eyes had flicked to her form, and now Ari was aware of him studying her closely, though his opinion as to what he saw remained a mystery to her.

"Yes, it is strange indeed." He paused contemplatively, "there is nothing more that can be done until tomorrow however, so I would like to invite you both to dine with me tonight."  
Gilraen shot a glance up to Ari, gaining a nod before replying; Ari had sternly reminded her friend of her role whilst waiting earlier and though Gilraen professed to have no worries about their company she had agreed. Ari was there to ensure the safety of her and Aragorn. She needed to let her do her job.

"Thank you Lord Elrond that would be wonderful."

* * *

It was a long, sleepless night for Ari; not that she had even attempted to get any rest. She had spent a long time on the balcony of the suite of rooms that the elves had given herself, Gilraen and Aragorn, simply watching the stars. There was so much to be gained from watching nature and Ari had always appreciated it, even before she had come to Middle Earth. She had used to love writing outside, especially when the view was beautiful, or if it was sunset. She had a thing for sunsets.

She wasn't writing tonight, however; she sometimes did, in a small journal that had been a gift from Arathorn, but at present her mind was to restless even to channel the novelist that so often sprung out of her. Lord Elrond was plaguing her thoughts.

Perhaps it was the way he had studied her as if he knew there was something she was hiding, or the way that he was clearly hiding things himself. Or maybe it was just that she wasn't used to interacting with all-knowledgeable immortal beings; but there was something about him that bothered her. A kind of pull that she felt when he was near her, just nagging somewhere in the back of her consciousness trying to get her attention, but she didn't know what it was.

And she wanted to know. Not knowing frustrated her.

Indeed it was times like this that made her miss home; the world in which she was born where knowledge was almost a birth right and available at the touch of a button, back there the unknown was practically none existent, but here it was different… This was a world of magic and intrigue and unexplained phenomenon, of which she was one. There was still so much to discover and that both excited and annoyed Ari; she had always been the kind who had an insatiable craving to learn more about anything and everything.

There was a small cry from behind her, and returning inside Ari swept up Aragorn from his crib into her arms; she had assured Gilraen that she would look after the baby tonight, her friend needed the sleep. It had been an emotionally trying few days. Besides Ari absolutely adored the child, he was literally too cute!

Carefully cradling the heir of the Dunedain against her chest Ari stepped back out into the cool night air, softly singing the simple tune of a song from home that she had always had a particular fondness for. It meant so much more after all that she had experienced.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree,  
they strung up a man they say who murdered three,  
Strange things did happen here  
no stranger would it be,  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree,  
where dead man called out for his love to flee,  
Strange things did happen here  
no stranger would it be,  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree,  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free,  
Strange things did happen here  
no stranger would it be,  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree,  
Wear a necklace of hope side by side with me,  
Strange things did happen here  
no stranger would it be,  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…_

* * *

 _Elrond's POV_

It was not strange to find Elrond walking in the gardens of the city he so cherished late at night; the quiet stillness helped him to think gave him comfort if his mind was troubled. As it was tonight.

He felt a sense of trepidation about what tomorrow would bring, and as one with the gift of foresight who was used to translating these signs it gave him cause to worry. It was a feeling that he had experienced before, and it had always lead to life-changing happenings; not always in a good way. It had to do with their unexpected guests, of that he was sure as the child, Aragorn, had been the subject of his visions before now. He was a child with a great destiny.

But there was something else.

"Arianna" He spoke softly to himself, "What are you?"  
It was clear the guardian of the Chieftain's wife and son who had fought so valiantly to protect them was something special, something new. She had an aura that Elrond had never encountered before, one that set her apart from all of the other beings in Arda. If he had to use one word to describe it he'd chose otherworldly.

He was dying to know why.

Though that may be a poor choice of words in the current situation. He wouldn't lie, he was anxious for Arathorn, a friend of his for many years Elrond could sense that he was in peril, and he knew that Lady Arianna could too. That was why she had been so twitchy and obviously distrustful earlier; she was harbouring well disguised fear. He could see it even where Gilraen and his sons had not been able to; he was no stranger to hiding that he was afraid from the people that he cared about.

As he turned a corner around the side of the building he heard for the first time a haunting melody floating across the air and looking up he saw the very woman who had been plaguing his thoughts standing on a balcony, silhouetted by the light from the room behind her. Even his eyes could not divine her expression, but it was clear that she was singing to the child in her arms. The image was one that evoked a deep sadness and loneliness within him, the tune incredibly haunting; so simple and yet…

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree,  
Wear a necklace of hope side by side with me,  
Strange things did happen here  
no stranger would it be,  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…_

He returned to his chambers that night filled with a deep melancholy not just for all that he had loved and somehow lost, but all that Arianna had lost; in that moment it would not have taken his skills to see the grief pouring off of her for joys long ago taken from her.

Now, their souls wept together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ **Hi all. I just quickly want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story - it is certainly the most challenging I have ever written but there is some stuff here that I'm pretty proud of. I apologise in advance for any major irregularity in my updates in coming weeks; between going abroad on holiday and exam season rapidly approaching I'm going to be pretty snowed under. Please do not take late updates to mean that I'm abandoning this work- that certainly isn't the case!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, only my OC and her storyline are my own.**_

 **As always, please enjoy,  
Lucksby**

CHAPTER 5

The next day was tense for both Air and Gilraen; despite Lord Elrond's constant assurances that Arathorn and the other Dunedain warriors would be found alive and well neither felt that they could sit still for any length of time. That was how Ari found herself knocking the stuffing out of a training dummy in Rivendell's well equipped sparring ring.

Stab.

"Ari are you sure you don't mind?"

Slash.

"Gilraen I've said it before and I'll say it again, it really doesn't matter."  
"Ari…"

The woman brushed escaped strands of chocolate hair back out of her face as she turned her full attention to her friend, "Listen, I care very much about the both of you Gilraen, you and your son are no problem for me, you are an honour and a privilege. I mean that."

"My Ladies!" They both turned to see the approaching messenger.  
"Yes?"  
"Lord Elrond requests your presence immediately; his guard have arrived back with news."

Sharing a brief glance they hurried after, both worried immensely by the abrupt nature of their summoning. It could not mean good news.

* * *

"Please, sit."

They were in Lord Elrond's study, but the airy, spacious room felt incredibly oppressing to Ari, there was a sense of foreboding that she could not escape.

"Messengers from my guard have just arrived back, they found your people in the aftermath of the battle and are currently tending to the injured, but will lead them here once that task is complete."  
Gilraen was nodding, relieved but Ari got the feeling that there was a but coming.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news." His eyes, as he turned them to Gilraen were soft but sad. "Lord Arathorn was found gravely injured, he is being rushed back here as we speak and I will treat him to the best of my ability, however from what I have heard his injuries are grievous, and may be beyond even my skill to heal. I'm afraid you may have to prepare yourself for the possibility that he is not long for this world." Gilraen had slumped forwards as the elf lord spoke and now sobbed into her hands, head rested on her knees; it was the worst case scenario that they had feared.

Ari caught Elrond's eye, "How long until we'll know for sure?" Her voice was quiet and it took great effort not to let it crack. He could do nothing but sigh and shake his head, "I expect them back during the night. I will not be able to assert anything definitively before then, but I trust the report of my warriors, and I fear by that time he may be too far gone. I'm sorry." She nodded, drawing a shaky breath, willing her own tears away as she knelt to embrace her dearest friend.

"Is there any hope?" Gilraen's voice was muffled and very wobbly, her question ending in a sob. Ari hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"There is always hope."

* * *

Hours later they were still waiting and so Ari had suggested that Gilraen get some sleep and had once again offered to look after baby Aragorn which was how she found herself sitting under a willow tree by the bank of the Bruinen River. She smiled indulgently as the child attempted to crawl away from her to catch a leaf that had just fallen onto the grass; she was so glad that he was not aware of the misery that surrounded the rest of his family. He was innocent and free and full of joy in even the simplest things.

She heard a rustling in the branches that hung low around them, "May I join you my Lady?" It was Lord Elrond.  
"Of course, please do." He seated himself beside her and staring out at the rushing water seemed to be transfixed by the reflection of the sun in it.  
"I'm terribly sorry that we brought such darkness and despair to Rivendell my Lord." Ari addressed him earnestly, "A place so beautiful should not be burdened with such things."  
He glanced at her, "And yet that is so often the way of the world is it not? For it is often the best among us who live the hardest lives."

His statement was left to hang as the three of them sat enjoying the cool breeze, and it was a while before the conversation continued; however the silence was not uncomfortable, but quite the opposite. Ari felt absurdly relaxed in his presence given the much more cautious nature that she had adopted when she had first arrived on that snowy night so many years ago, but it was refreshing. She didn't feel that she constantly had to have her guard up.

"May I ask a question of you?" His grey eyes were suddenly turned on her again.  
"Yes, of course my Lord. What is it you wish to know?"  
"What is it that you mourn so ardently for? I heard you singing last night- forgive me" He stopped her as she went to but in, "It is a habit of mine to walk in the gardens of the city before I retire in the evenings, and I couldn't help but be captured by your song. I perceived it to speak of heartbreak that few endure, of great loss. That is something that I know too well."

Ari was stunned, and it took her a moment to compose herself enough to provide him with any sort of an answer; that had not been the kind of question she had been expecting, and she had no idea how much she should reveal to him.

"I- Yes I suppose I have lost things. People." She ducked her head so she wouldn't have to meet his penetrating gaze. "My home, it's a long way away from here, and I don't know how to get back there anymore. When I left it I left behind some of my dearest friends, my family, and I miss it. I miss it lots." She scooped Aragorn back up into her arms and Elrond saw her whole face soften, lose some of the sadness that had come to overshadow it.  
"But at the same time I don't know that, if I was given the chance, I would go back. I mean, I love what I have now; the new family I have found, the new companions that I care so much for, everything I have seen and done. So I miss my home, but I don't regret leaving it. I don't regret taking that step out of my door. Does that make sense?"

Elrond smiled, "Absolutely."

He mused on everything that she had told him as he returned to work that afternoon, now secure in the knowledge that not only was she much more interesting and stronger than he had originally anticipated, but held more secrets also. He dearly hoped that he would get the chance to learn some of them; he had not been this drawn to anyone since the first time he had met Celebrian, and that had led to a friendship that had brought him so much joy. He barely knew Arianna, but already he wanted to help ease the pain that she carried with her, to make her smile.

He would just have to pray that the outcome of the night was positive. Elrond sighed, remembering Arianna's words from earlier, "There is always hope."  
"Never have truer words been spoken." There was no one there to hear him but that hardly mattered. "Yet my heart is still full of fear for him."

The elf-Lord gazed out of the window over the beautiful city he loved watching as the orange rays of sunset hung in the sky turning all they touched into gold. The wait was nearly over; he would need to be prepared for whatever was to come.


End file.
